


Day 6: Buckley-Diaz Traditions

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Covid Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gathering, M/M, Tinsel, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: The Diaz boys go out of their way to ask Maddie about Buckley Holiday Traditions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Day 6: Buckley-Diaz Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second of three advent fics for the month. My tumblr is DramamineOnTopOfMe. Fuck Covid. Can the year be over yet? I have shit going on next year that I can't forget about. K thanks.

Buck smiles into his coffee mug as he looks around the kitchen. There’s tinsel everywhere. It’s hanging from the cabinets, taped to the fridge, and all over the back of the counters. It reminds him of when he was a kid, right before Maddie left for college, and they decorated the house with tinsel and garland. 

Eddie taps his shoulder once and he turns around. “Hey man.” Eddie’s hands are covered in grease. “Did you fix a car or something?” 

Eddie hums before saying, “Yeah, Albert’s car broke down a few blocks away. Sorry for running out this morning. I know we were going to get the place cleaned up while Chris is with Abuela.” Eddie blushes and ducks his head while turning on the sink. 

“No, it’s alright. I figured it was important if you didn’t tell me what was going on. And we can still get the place cleaned up. Abuela doesn’t bring him back for a couple more hours, right?” 

The sink stops and Eddie flings his hands in the air to dry them off, “I think she said she’d keep him until lunch, so yeah, we’ve still got a few hours.” He glances around the kitchen. Then Buck watches as he stares at the back wall in the living room. “I think we should get the tree ready for him. We can put up the ornaments and stuff tonight after dinner.” 

He turns to look behind him. The wall in question is blank. It’s next to the window and he thinks there was a picture there at some point. “Wasn’t there something hanging there a while ago?” Eddie hums again in response. “Yeah I guess, you have the tree in the garage, right?” Hum. “Are you going to hum at me for the rest of the morning?” He snorts, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Sorry,” Eddie coughs. “I think I need some coffee, honestly. I’m not really awake.” Buck passes his mug over. 

“Finish it, I’ll go grab the tree.” He doesn’t wait for Eddie to hum again or find the words to tell him no. The garage is cold compared to the December air. He forgets that that’s possible, for the garage to be colder than the outside air. Back in Pennsylvania, snow was on the ground by the middle of November and the garage was where he’d go to hide from the cold. 

The tree sits, propped against the wall, in the back corner of the garage. He has to shimmy around the bed of Eddie’s truck to even see it. “Yeah, back of the freaking garage.” he mumbles without malice. He can’t be upset about any of it, really. Eddie and Chris were more than happy to take him in for the holiday and then some. He was planning on spending it between Maddie and Chim, Bobby and Athena, and Chris and Eddie, but with Covid popping up and not looking any better, he’s spent a majority of his time with the Diaz boys. 

Buck hoists the tree over his shoulder and turns around to get back to the door to the house. He has to suck in to get back around the truck and nearly trips on the step coming back inside. “Shit!” 

“You alright?” Eddie’s voice drifts through the hallway. 

“Yeah, just lost my footing.” He closes the door behind him and walks to the living room. You’re storing the tree somewhere else next year. I nearly died getting to it.” 

“I don’t have any trouble.” Eddie smirks, looking him up and down. A rush of warmth washes over him. He loves when Eddie looks at him like that. 

“Well I do, so maybe consider another spot for next year.” He grins back. 

~~

Buck gets called into work by Bobby. He says something about the other crew needing another body because they’re a man down. The shift is only a couple of hours, so Buck agrees. He thinks it was a pointless shift, as he didn’t have to leave the station for the entirety that he was there. He sat around playing on his phone while the rest of the other crew talked about what they were doing over the weekend. Usually he tries to be friendly with the but he really just wants to go home. 

Finally it’s his time to leave and he nearly sprints out the door. It’s not that late, only 20 past six, but he’s been anticipating going home and spending time with his boys since he got here. 

He smiles as he walks to the car.  _ His boys.  _ They’ll always be his, no matter if they know it or not. 

The drive home is short and the traffic is light. As he parks in the driveway, Buck notices how quiet the house seems. Eddie’s truck must be in the garage, something he only does when he’s not planning on leaving the house for the rest of the night. After a second thought, he clicks the button to open the garage door. He should park in there too.

He sets his keys down as he enters the house. He’s finally convinced Eddie to put a little tray near the garage door to set things in so they don’t lose them. “Eddie? Chris?” Silence. “Guys, you asleep in here?” He peaks around the corner to the kitchen. There’s food set out, but no Diaz boys. He keeps moving towards the living room. 

“Surprise!” Chris pops up from behind the couch and he jumps. 

“Chris?” Suddenly everyone is standing around him. The whole family. Eddie appears next to Chris. “What the hell?” Buck looks between Eddie and Bobby in confusion. 

“Eddie called, he wanted all of us to stop by.” Bobby smiles while holding Athena close. Chris crutches over to him, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. 

“We wanted to surprise you!” Chris grins. 

He looks around. Bobby, Athena, May, Harry, Hen and Karen with Denny and Nia, and Maddie, Chim, and Albert are here. Maddie’s got this smile on her face, like she knows what this means to him, because she does. She knows that family is everything to him, and this family is everything to him. Buck meets Eddie’s eyes, “Did you do this?” There’s a feint blush that falls over his cheekbones and Buck nearly misses it if it isn’t for the lamp Eddie’s standing next to. He nods a few times, dipping his head. “Eds,” Buck pouts. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

His pout deepens but he leaves it alone. “So how long are you guys staying?” He tilts his head towards the group. 

Maddie does the same, “I don’t know, whenever you guys want to kick us out.” Her smile is sweet, and she knows he won’t kick them out. They’re the same in that sense. They won’t kick out family on the holidays. 

“So you’re staying the night?” He grins. 

“Sleepover?” Harry and Denny yell at the same time. 

“No no no, no sleepover. We’ve all got work tomorrow morning. We’ll only be here for a couple of hours, tops.” Karen grins at Buck. He’ll take it. 

They spend a little while talking and getting along before Eddie disappears into his room. Buck follows after him when he doesn’t come back out after a few minutes. Eddie’s sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. 

“You alright, Eds?” 

He looks up, startled, “What? Yeah, sorry. I just needed a minute. I haven’t been to a large family gathering like this for the holidays in a while.” 

“Not your thing?” Buck settle next to him, their thighs touching. 

“Nope. I haven’t been to a family Christmas or holiday since before Chris was born.” 

“So why’d you do this one then?” He tilts his head. He doesn’t understand, if Eddie doesn't like large family gatherings, why’d he plan this one? 

“I called Maddie to see about Buckley traditions. She said that you guys always did a big family thing for Christmas. She wasn’t sure about after she’d left, but figured you’d still call the relatives and cousins like you did when she was home.” he tapers off for a second, getting embarrassed.

“You called Maddie?” 

“I asked her about a couple of things. She said you were really into tinsel and you’ve got this thing for hot chocolate and Christmas movies. You’re lucky that Chris likes that last one because it might be the only tradition that sticks if you ever leave-” 

Buck’s eyes widen and he cuts him off, “If I ever leave?” 

Eddie immediately stands and starts to pace, “We wanted you to feel welcome this year. I know it’s a bit weird. You have to spend more time with us than you probably want to, and we don’t do things the way you’re used to. I just- we-  _ I  _ wanted you to feel at home.” 

Silence hits the room as Buck sits there shocked. He gets up from the bed and pads over to where Eddie’s leaning anxiously against the dresser. He stops right in front of him, their knees knocking together with how close they are. “You actually tinseled up the kitchen for me?” he tries. The tilt of Eddie’s head is enough confirmation, and Buck smiles. He leans close so their faces are only a few inches apart. “Thank you, Eds, I love it.” He mumbles. Eddie’s looking at his lips, eye heavy-lidded. Buck licks his own once and watches as his best friend copies it. Again, he says, “Thank you.” 

He leans in to press his lips to Eddie’s. His best friend kisses back readily and his hand lands on Buck’s hip. Buck brings his hands up to cradle Eddie’s face. He pulls away just enough to move his mouth to kiss Eddie’s bottom lip softly. Pulling away fully, he says, “I love it.” 

  
  



End file.
